Amanda's Mountain Adventure, Part 1
The thirty-seventh episode of Season 37. Amanda goes on a super special mission to retrieve Danville's most prized cabbage, on top of Mount Danger. Doofenshmirtz is the one behind the stolen cabbage. Episode Summary Part 1 Phineas and Ferb are watching the news, and they see that Danville's most prized cabbage is missing. Lawrence questions why they even have a prized cabbage. Both boys shrugged their shoulders. Phineas really thinks someone should do something about it. Linda doesn't agree to it, neither does Lawrence, Candace, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Irving, Heidi, Django, Albert, Monty Monogram, Haven, Caleb, Dylan, or Mallory. Finally, they get Amanda to do it. Amanda feels very determined. All the people the boys asked to help wish Amanda good luck. Caleb says she should probably check in with Mayor Roger first. Amanda goes to city hall, where Roger and Melanie await her. Roger explains the quest to Amanda and he'll pay for airfare to Mount Danger. Amanda hears the name of the mountain, and starts having second thoughts. Roger says she'll be fine, even if Der Kinderlumper decides to show up. Amanda boards the plane Roger donated, and she's off on her grand adventure. Meanwhile, at the peak of Mount Danger, Doofenshmirtz is up there, with a cabbage. He wonders how the cabbage could stay fresh this long. If talking vegetables that visited town once can stay fresh for 20 years and counting, he's sure a cabbage that's been in the city hall for 12 can. He just hopes Perry doesn't show up. To his bad luck, he does. Perry wants to take the cabbage back, but Doof traps him in a very complicated trap. He thinks he's nailed it this time. But then, Doof spots a plane in the sky. It's the plane Amanda is in. Doofenshmirtz shoots the plane with his Engine-Failure-Inator. It hits the plane, and Amanda starts plummeting to the ground. Part 2 Amanda thinks she's been falling for quite some time. She needs to stop making a corny reference to the commercial break and needs to find a way to escape. She finds a parachute and safely falls to the ground. Once she reaches the ground, she now realizes she needs to climb up the mountain. She takes two deep breaths and starts to climb. If Phineas and Ferb can scale a mountain in a day, she could as well. Back on the top, Doof realizes somebody's after the cabbage, so he's going to start preparing a security system. Perry is just twiddling his thumbs in his trap. Doof is surprised Perry isn't springing into action. He realizes the trap might be a little TOO complicated. Perry can't get out of his trap. He's stuck for good. Perry has a deja vu moment. Doof grabs some of his miniature Sick-Inators and places them into beams. Then, he takes some of his chocolate and places it in a bucket above a ledge. He's going to have the best security system ever. Perry rolls his eyes. Back in Danville, Phineas is hoping that Amanda is doing alright. Buford wants the boys to build something. Phineas says now is not the time. Albert wants them to build something too, after the time they made a scale replica of the Eiffel Tower. Phineas questions Albert on how he knows. Albert just tells him to forget the thought. Back on Mount Danger, Amanda has reached the top of the mountain. A laser beam from his Destruct-Inator fires at Amanda, and she starts plummeting to the ground. To be continued in the next episode... Songs *''A Girl on a Mountain'' *''Paper Pelican Floor Show'' (instrumental) Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *Roger: "Aren't you a little young to be going on a dangerous mission?" *Amanda: "No..." Ferb's Line "Good luck Amanda," Whatcha Doin None Perry's entrance to lair None seen Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz with a cabbage! (On a mountain!) Background Information *Amanda breaks the fourth wall by mentioning the commercial break Continuity *Roger mentions Der Kinderlumper ("Der Kinderlumper") *An instrumental of the Paper Pelican Floor Show plays ("De Plane! De Plane!") *Amanda mentions Phineas and Ferb climbing a mountain ("Bully Bromance Breakup") *Doofenshmirtz mentions the veggies ("Phineas and Ferb: VeggieTales in Town") *Albert mentions the scale replica of the Eiffel Tower ("Not Phineas and Ferb") *Doofenshmirtz makes his security system with the Sick-Inator, Destruct-Inator, and chocolate ("Amanda's Inside Story", "Ready for the Bettys", "S'Winter") *Amanda makes a reference to the commercial break and falling ("Meapless in Seattle") *Doofenshmirtz makes another really complicated trap ("Blackout!") *Mount Danger has a resemblance to the Unclimbable Mountain of Unclimbableness ("Doof Dynasty") Allusions *'VeggieTales': Doofenshmirtz mentions the veggies *'Thomas the Tank Engine': Amanda's plane sightly resembles Harold the Helicopter Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 37 Category:Specials